Hands On one shot
by abbyja
Summary: Sophie lives in a student house and needs her shower repairing. Will she like who turns up to fix it?


"FUCK!" shouted Sophie, her tone expressing the clear frustration she was feeling at that moment as she turned the handle on the shower back and forth, nothing but a few small trickles of water escaping the shower head. "This is just bloody marvellous."

Sophie stepped back out of the cubicle, eying up the shower with what could only be described as a look of pure resentment as she ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and let out an irritated sigh.

"KATY!" screamed Sophie, leaving the bathroom and flicking the power switch for the shower off angrily before standing at the bottom of the staircase that lead up to her housemates room, "The bloody shower's fucked again, what have you done now!"

A small brunette girl appeared on the landing at the top of the staircase, stepping down the first few stairs so she could see her housemate at the bottom, "I fail to see how this is my fault."

"Is it a coincidence that it only seems to break after you've used it?" asked Sophie dryly as she raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her who was taking a few more steps down the stairs.

"What makes you think I used it last?" protested Katy.

Sophie looked back at her friend incredulously, her mouth slightly agape at her words, "Katy, your hair is fucking soaking wet!"

Laughter came from the bedroom beside the bathroom before another girl popped her head out, looking between the two girls on the landing in amusement, "Katy, that was weak even for you."

"Thank-you!" Sophie gestured her hand towards the girl in the doorway before turning back to Katy, "So … I repeat, what have you done this time."

"Nothing!" insisted Katy, looking almost hurt that Sophie was accusing her. "Look I'll go phone the landlord now before I get ready for class, keep your wig on Webster!"

"I'll do more than fucking keep my wig on in a second." muttered Sophie under her breath, glaring at the small brunette as she made her way back up the stairs to retrieve her mobile.

"You really do need to calm down mate." chuckled the girl, the amused expression never leaving her face as she watched Sophie huff her way back from the bottom of the staircase.

"She winds me up Tina!" grumbled Sophie, leaning herself against the door frame to her housemate's bedroom, "Nothing works in this house, it's falling to fucking pieces."

Tina laughed, "Sophie we live in a shitty student house, not Buckingham Palace, get used to it."

"Yeah but you two have class to go to, I was gonna go out job hunting but I look like a tramp and can't have a shower and **now **I'm gonna have to wait in for the handyman to arrive!" complained Sophie, closing her eyes and pouting as she let out a whine and stamped her foot.

Tina's laughter increased at Sophie's behaviour, "Come on Webster, you're better than that, don't be a baby."

Sophie's face instantly switched to a small smirk, "Yeah that wasn't really working for me was it?"

"Not really." chuckled Tina, shaking her head. "Anyway, what's to complain about. I'd love to not have class today and simply sit in the house waiting for a burly handyman to turn up and tinker with my pipes."

Sophie looked back at her friend in disbelief and disgust, "Tinker with your pipes?"

"Sure, why not." stated Tina, shrugging Sophie's comment off, "I wonder if he's really fit." continued the brunette, losing herself for a second in thought before snapping herself out of it and noticing the look of disgust had grown on Sophie's face, "Sorry forgot you're not a fan of a sexy man with a really big-"

"Tina!" interrupted Sophie, her eyes wide at the prospect of what her housemate may have been about to say.

"What?" giggled Tina, "I was just gonna say toolbox."

"Sure you were." Sophie rolled her eyes as Tina's giggling continued.

"SOPHIE! Handyman's gonna be here in a couple of hours!" shouted Katy from her bedroom before the sound of her hair dryer cut across any reply that Sophie might have had.

"Guess I better go make myself look a little more presentable before the 'burly' handyman arrives." said Sophie, her words dripping with sarcasm as she turned and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom.

…

Despite that fact she had been joking and she had absolutely no interest in the handyman, fit or not, Sophie had retreated to her room for the next couple of hours, trying to find something that wasn't dirty or pyjamas to wear for his arrival. Having done no laundry for what felt like an eternity, it hadn't proven an easy task and she'd had to resort to a red vest top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She'd applied minimal make up and was just attempting to tie her slightly greasy hair up in to a messy bun when there was a knock at the door.

Sophie looked down at her watch and couldn't help the small frown that etched its way across her face, _A handyman who's actually earlier than scheduled, that's a flamin' first. _

Sophie quickly finished messing with her hair before dashing down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step in her hurry to get to the door. As she grabbed the catch and threw the door open, a frown quickly formed on her face, completely surprised by the person stood in front of her.

"Errr hi." chuckled the visitor, a little taken aback by a slightly out of breath and confused looking Sophie.

"Hi." started Sophie, her frown growing in size. "Can I help you?"

"Errrm … I heard you had a broken shower?"

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Sophie wasn't trying to be rude but she couldn't understand who the stranger was in front of her or what they wanted.

"Well I was thinking … maybe you'd like me to fix it?" they removed their hands from behind their back, lifting a small tool box in the air and grinning.

Sophie's jaw almost hit the floor, scanning the person in front of her from head to foot in complete disbelief that they could be the 'handyman'.

"You're the handyman?" asked Sophie incredulously.

"I'd prefer handywoman." chuckled the woman, giving Sophie a small wink.

Sophie's mouth bobbed open and then closed a few times, unsure of what to say. In front of her stood a gorgeous blonde girl, a little older than herself. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was almost infectious as she waited in the doorway looking slightly amused at Sophie's bewildered impression.

"So … you want me to fix it or are we just gonna stand here all day?" teased the blonde, a smirk tugging at her lips as Sophie shook her head, trying to regain some composure.

"Errm … Y-Yeah come in." Sophie cursed herself for stuttering, already feeling like a complete idiot for her behaviour as she stood to the side, holding the door open for the woman as she stepped past her and in to the house.

"I'm Sian." started the blonde, holding out her hand as Sophie took it nervously, giving it a quick shake.

"Sophie Webster." Sophie smiled briefly before retracting her hand and having a small internal panic that it was probably a little clammy.

"Where to boss?" asked Sian, not wanting to linger in the hallway for too long.

Sophie cleared her throat, mentally ordering herself to play it cool as she pointed and started walking towards the stairs, "I'll show you, it's just on the first floor."

Sian nodded as she let Sophie pass her by, following her up the stairs as they reached the shower room.

"It's just there." stated Sophie, pointing towards the shower as Sian nodded again and walked over towards the room.

"So what's the problem then? Just no water?" asked Sian as she placed the box of tools down on the ground. Sophie couldn't help but notice the way her white vest top rode up her back as she bent down, revealing her soft, smooth skin. She ran her tongue along her lower lip, trying desperately to get some moisture to her mouth as Sian stood back up, turning to face the brunette expectantly, grinning broadly at the vacant expression on Sophie's face.

"Errr hello?" chuckled Sian, waving her hand in front of Sophie who seemed to snap back to reality, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just … I was …"

Sian's laughter increased at Sophie's stuttering, "Not with you silly, your shower."

Sophie felt the colour rising in her cheeks as she realised what a mess she was making of trying to play it cool. _This is a fucking disaster Webster, she probably thinks you have mental health problems. _"It's errrm … Well I'm no expert but I think the technical term is 'it's fucked'."

Sian raised her eyebrows, a smirk tugging at her lips, "It's fucked eh? Can't be having that now can we."

"I can't exactly go out with a mop like this can I, my rep'll go right down hill." joked Sophie, pointing to her hair as both girls giggled.

Sian bent down, opening up the toolbox and withdrawing a screw driver as she stepped in to the shower and started unscrewing the cover from the shower control panel. "Well I guess we better take a look and see what's fucked it then." Sian turned her head slightly, pausing for a moment from unscrewing one of the screws as she made eye contact with Sophie, "Your hair looks fine by the way."

Sophie was grateful that Sian had turned back to the task at hand so she couldn't see the colour returning to her cheeks. "Do you … errrm … Would you like a brew."

Sian chuckled, turning to face Sophie again, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Where are my manners right?" Sophie smacked herself on the hand jokingly, "How do you like it?"

"White, no sugar. And it better be the colour of mahogany."

Sophie shook her head and laughed, "Okay I take back my shock from earlier, you're totally a handyman … I'll see what I can do."

Sophie took her time in the kitchen, filling the kettle to the top so it would take longer to boil. She needed this time away from Sian to compose herself. She hadn't been able to stop herself from eyeing up the pretty blonde that was currently stood in her shower and it was turning her in to a stuttering mess. Picking up the two mugs of tea from the kitchen counter, she took a deep breath as she ventured back up the stairs to Sian, the blonde turning and flashing her another million dollar grin as she took her tea.

Sian peered down at the mug, inspecting it carefully before looking back up to Sophie who had her eyebrows raised in anticipation of her opinion, "Not bad Soph, not bad. A plus."

Sophie felt her stomach do a flip as the blonde addressed her as Soph and cursed herself for the way she was feeling. "I do try."

Sian chuckled, placing her mug down on the ground before stepping back in to the shower cubicle and leaning in close to the control panel, her eyebrows knitted together as she studied it carefully.

"Do you like … need a hand with anything?" asked Sophie, immediately regretting her words as she realised how stupid she probably sounded. _Just leave the girl to her job, she's fucking qualified to do this shit, I doubt she needs your help._

Sian turned back to the brunette, looking slightly unimpressed, "Do you think because I'm a girl I can't handle it or something?"

"What? No! God no! Jesus I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that I thought you couldn't handle it." stuttered Sophie, fumbling over her words at the prospect of her having offending Sian.

"Because you know I get this shit enough from men without you starting on me." stated Sian, a frown etching its way across her face.

"I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't mean it like that I-"

Sophie was cut off as Sian burst out laughing, unable to keep the charade up any longer, "Chill out Soph, I'm kidding."

"Oh right … okay." muttered Sophie, feeling the familiar heat returning to her cheeks as Sian's laughter faded.

"Pass me that wrench there, I need to tighten this valve." instructed Sian, smiling warmly as she pointed to the box on the floor.

Sophie placed her mug of tea on the ground, stepping towards the box and kneeling beside it, peering inside and lifting numerous tools, unsure what she was looking for exactly.

"You offered to help me and you don't know what a wrench is?" laughed Sian, watching Sophie carefully. "You're not a very hands on girl are you?"

"Not really." said Sophie, pushing the one tool she was familiar with, a hammer, to one side as she continued her search for the unknown object.

"That's the one." stated Sian, nodding as Sophie picked up the silver tool and passed it over to her.

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as their hands brushed during the exchange, what felt like a spark of electricity passing through them at the contact.

"It's just your water pressure ... should be fine once I sort this." explained Sian as she continued with her work, her back to Sophie who was watching her every move in awe. "Have you had this problem before?"

"Yeah a couple of times." answered Sophie, not halting her intense scrutiny of the blonde as she worked, oblivious to the fact she was being watching intently.

"Probably should speak to your landlord, this is a bit old and the problem could occur again. Might be best to get a new unit installed ... Although in all honesty the guy who fixed this last, didn't do a very good job." Sian turned as she finished her sentence, her usual grin placed firmly on her face, "Men eh?"

Sophie giggled, "Yeah, I'm glad they sent you this time."

"Is that because I'm fixing your shower properly or my dazzling charm and good looks?" teased Sian, turning away from her work once again to give Sophie a cheeky smile.

Sophie shrugged, "Bit of both really."

"What a charmer." chuckled Sian, turning back to the panel. "Screwdriver."

Sophie bent down, picking up the screwdriver Sian had previously been using and placing it in her outstretched hand.

Sian looked down at the screwdriver and frowned before looking up to Sophie and cocking an eyebrow, "Wow, you knew what it was."

"Hah hah." replied Sophie dryly. "I'm not a complete dunce at this sort of stuff you know."

"Mhhhmm." murmured Sian sounding unconvinced as she turned away. "So … don't you have anything better to do than stand here and chat up the person who comes to fix your shower?"

"You think highly of yourself don't you?" teased Sophie, sitting on the bottom step so she was facing in to the shower room and taking a sip of her tea.

"Well there's nothing better than a girl who's good with her hands right?" stated Sian. Despite the fact she had her back to Sophie, the brunette could hear the grin that was surely plastered on her face.

"If you'd turned up in overalls I might have been swayed but the jeans and vest top just isn't working for me I'm afraid." stated Sophie nonchalantly.

Sian turned her head, looking Sophie up and down, "I dunno, I think jeans and a vest top can be pretty hot."

Sophie swallowed hard as Sian started twisting something in the unit, an expression of complete concentration on her face as she got on with her work. Sophie was beginning to think everything Sian did was attractive, the way she poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating, how she squinted her eyes slightly when examining something up close and the way her toned arms were shown off perfectly in her vest while she was working.

"I think … " started Sian, letting out a small grunt as she twisted something a final time before stepping back and examining it, "That should do it."

"Well you shaved a good half an hour off the time it took the last guy." stated Sophie as Sian placed the cover to the control panel back on and quickly screwed it back together.

"I'm the best that's why." said Sian simply as she threw her screwdriver back in to the toolbox and lifted her hand to the controls, stepping back slightly so no water could hit her "Let's see what you're made of then mister shower."

Sian turned the handle and nothing happened, a frown instantly forming on her face as she stepped back in to the cubicle. "Oh shit." the blonde slapped herself on the forehead, the frown instantly transforming in to a smile, "Forgot it was an electric shower, duh."

"Oh right yeah." Sophie jumped up and leant towards the switch on the wall, "You have to turn this on."

"Wait! Soph do-"

Sian's objection came too late as Sophie flicked the switch and a cascade of water erupted from the shower head.

"Hey it's working!" cheered Sophie, stepping away from the switch and peering around the door frame in to the shower room "Well done! OH SHIT! Fuck, I'm sorry!"

Sophie quickly turned back to the power switch and flicked it off before stepping back in to the door way and looking back at Sian guiltily. "I'm soooo sorry."

Sian's shoulders were up to her ears, her eyes tightly closed and mouth slightly agape as Sophie walked back in to the room. Sian huffed out a quick breath, blowing the droplets that were dripping down her nose away as she opened her eyes slowly, brushing her wet matted hair out of her face and raising an eyebrow at Sophie. "Well … this is a first."

"Sian I am **so **sorry. I completely didn't even think." pleaded Sophie, desperately trying to apologise for drenching the blonde.

Sian flicked her hands in front of her, the water dripping off them quickly as she looked down at herself in disbelief.

Sophie lowered her gaze at the same time, noticing the way Sian's vest was now clinging to her body, showing off her perfect figure. Sophie felt her mouth becoming dry very quickly as she scanned down Sian's body, her curves in all the right places, her stomach smooth and toned and a cleavage to die for.

Sophie's eyes shot up as she heard someone clearing their throat and she immediately locked eyes with the blonde who was watching her smugly. "I'm up here ya know."

"Sorry it's just …" Sophie's voice was husky and she quickly ran her tongue over her lips before continuing, "If it's any consolation that vest looks **much **better now."

"Oh really?" asked Sian, an all knowing smirk tracing its way across her lips as Sophie took a step further in to the room so she was stood directly in front of the cubicle.

"Yeah …" muttered Sophie, feeling her gaze travelling back down Sian's body before she quickly realised and snapped them back up.

She wasn't sure where the sudden burst of confidence came from, whether it was the way Sian was looking at her or the fact they'd gotten on so well or maybe even because she'd just become a little stupid due to her head spinning since Sian's arrival, but the words that came out of Sophie's mouth next surprised even herself.

"It's just a shame you're gonna have to take it off, it's soaked right through."

Sian's smirk grew considerably as she moved herself a little closer to Sophie, and folded her arms. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

Sophie shook her head, resting her arm against the wall, "Nope. But it's a surprisingly enjoyable turn of events."

"You would say that. You're not the one stood here dripping wet in a see through top. You just get to gawk at my sexy body."

"Well it **is** a rather sexy body." Sophie bit down on her bottom lip as she quickly scanned the woman in front of her again before returning her gaze to her eyes, noticing they were a slightly darker shade than they had been upon her arrival.

"Are you gonna shut up and kiss me anytime soon?" asked Sian, looking back at the brunette impatiently.

Sophie paused, her nerves getting the better of her for a second before deciding it was too good of an opportunity to turn down and stepping forward into the shower, crashing her lips against Sian's.

Sophie raised her hand to Sian's face, her thumb placed against the blonde's cheek as her fingers gripped the back of her neck as she walked Sian backwards, a small moan escaping her lips as her back collided with the wall.

Sian's breathing increased dramatically as she felt Sophie slide her thigh in between her legs, the kiss becoming more intense and heated with every moment that passed, their tongues battling for dominance as they wrapped around one another.

A guttural moan escaped Sian as Sophie's thigh pressed against her centre, the friction just making her desperate for more of the brunette as she quickly broke the kiss, gripping the bottom of her vest and pulling it over her head, quickly throwing it to one side as Sophie discarded of her own shirt.

Both girls stood for a moment, their faces inches apart and their arms still wrapped around one another as their chests heaved, heavy pants escaping their lips as they took in one another's bodies.

They lifted their gaze at the same time, instantly locking eyes once again as Sian leaned in, delicately brushing her lips over Sophie's.

"I knew you were chatting me up." whispered the blonde, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she placed another soft kiss on Sophie's lips.

Sophie chuckled in to the kiss, "I don't see you complaining."

Sian shook her head, "Mhhm not at all. As long as you don't do this with everyone that comes to fix your shower."

"I can honestly say this is a first." stated Sophie between small laughs.

Sian seemed to accept Sophie's words and immediately pressed her lips back against the brunette's, eager for more of her. Sophie reciprocated without delay and pushed her body into Sian's, their bodies almost moulding together as their arms gripped tightly on to the other, keeping them as close as possible.

Feeling Sian's body pressed against her own was sending Sophie's mind in to overdrive, her stomach doing flips with every stroke of the blonde's fingers against her naked flesh and she wanted, no she needed more.

Almost as if she'd read Sophie's mind, Sian lifted her arm to reach behind her, swiftly unclipping the clasp of her bra before letting the item fall to the ground. Sophie's hands instantly attached themselves to Sian's waist, running them up the length of her sides towards her breasts before cupping them and giving them a small squeeze.

The vibration of a moan passed through the kiss from Sian's lips causing Sophie's stomach to do another flip at the feeling. Sophie lowered one of her hands, the other not ceasing it's movements on Sian's breast, gently circling and pinching her nipple causing the blonde to whimper slightly as she looked down between them, watching as Sophie started to fumble with the button and zip of her jeans.

Within seconds her jeans were unfastened and pulled swiftly down her legs along with her underwear, the blonde stepping out of them and kicking them rather ungracefully away.

Sophie detached her lips from Sian's, placing them along her jaw line softly, the kisses becoming more forceful and heated as they started getting lower, down Sian's neck and along her collar bone. Sophie ran her tongue down Sian's chest, the blonde's breathing becoming more erratic the further down her body that Sophie travelled.

Sian placed her hand on the back of Sophie's head as she reached her stomach, the brunettes hands firmly holding Sian in place with a grip on her hips as her mouth placed kisses along her waist, her teeth and tongue occasionally making contact with Sian's naked flesh.

As Sophie dropped to her knees, she looked back up at Sian briefly, silently questioning whether it was okay to continue. Her arousal grew tenfold as she saw the look on Sian's face, her head back against the cold wall of the shower, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed, her mouth was slightly agape and her chest was rising and falling heavily

Sian noticed Sophie had paused and looked down, immediately being sucked in by the dark blue eyes that were staring back at her filled with lust and desire.

Sian managed to weakly nod her head and let out a small whimper as Sophie's lips turned up in to a smirk. The brunette placed her hand on the back of Sian's thigh, lifting the leg and resting it on her shoulder as she started to place kisses along it. With every inch higher that Sophie kissed, Sian's breaths became more ragged, her head thrown back against the wall of the shower cubicle and her eyes closed in anticipation of what was coming.

As soon as Sian felt Sophie's breath against the place she so longed to be touched by the brunette, she couldn't take it any more and before she could even stop herself, she was begging for what she wanted.

"Soph … Please … stop teasing me."

Sophie smirked once again at Sian's words before doing as instructed, slipping her tongue through the blonde's wet folds and brushing it over her clit. The groans of approval leaving Sian's lips were the only encouragement Sophie needed as she started to apply more pressure with her tongue, flicking it a little harder over Sian's body.

A shudder ran down Sian's spine as she felt Sophie's finger trailing along her leg, travelling at a painfully slow pace towards the top of her thigh. Sian knew what was coming and as soon as she felt Sophie's fingers enter her, a long chain of profanities and moans erupted from her mouth, her hips beginning to rock more vigorously against Sophie's hand as she got closer to climaxing.

"Jesus fuck." groaned Sian, her palm pressed firmly on the tiles of the shower as her fingers curled against it, desperate for some kind of support or something to grip on to as she felt herself getting close.

As Sophie curled her fingers, Sian felt her body go over the edge, throwing her head back, a loud moan of Sophie's name filling the room as her orgasm started to take over her.

Sophie felt the blonde's muscles clench around her fingers as a hand pressed against the back of her head, Sian's fingers gripping on to her, holding her firmly in place as she rode out her orgasm, her moans slowly becoming nothing more than quiet whimpers as she came down from her high.

Sophie removed her fingers, wiping them quickly on her thigh as she placed a few delicate kisses along Sian's hip bone earning a content hum in response before standing up and facing the woman who'd just seconds ago been moaning her name in pleasure.

"That … was … crazy." muttered Sian in between heavy breaths as she tried to level out her breathing.

Sophie chuckled, leaning forward so their foreheads were rested together, "It was a little impulsive."

Sian groaned, leaning her head back and covering it with her hand, "You must think I'm a right cheap slag."

"Hey … what? No!" Sophie lifted her hand, taking Sian's in her own and removing it from her face, "Look at me."

Sian reluctantly brought her head back down, lowering her gaze to Sophie's. She was shocked to see such a warm and friendly smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't think that at all." stated Sophie sincerely, "If you're a cheap slag what does that make me?"

"Incredibly lucky that they sent such a gorgeous and easy girl to fix your shower?" joked Sian.

"Do you fuck in all the showers you fix like?" teased Sophie earning her a playful smack on the arm from the blonde.

"No! ... I should …" Sian pointed down to her clothes on the ground, "Feel a bit exposed."

"Oh right … yeah sure." Sophie bent down and picked up the numerous articles of clothing that scattered the floor before handing them to Sian. "So …" Sophie cleared her throat, pulling on her own vest and suddenly feeling extremely nervous as she watched Sian put her clothes back on, covering her naked body.

"So?" questioned Sian, raising her eyebrows expectantly as she pulled on her vest.

"Could I maybe … I mean only if you want to … Don't feel like you have to or anything … I just thought since we …" Sophie gestured between the two of them, clearing her throat again as she tried to get the words out, "Would you **possibly **like to errm … go for …. a …. drink … with … me?"

Sian grinned broadly as she watched Sophie fumbling over her words and her grin only grew as the brunette finished talking, the colour rising swiftly in her cheeks as she waited for Sian's response.

"Easy there smooth talker." teased Sian, "I dunno … I've already got what I wanted from you …"

Sophie felt the colour darken in her cheeks, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, "It's totally fine, just thought maybe you'd like to, I get it, we don't even know each other, I don't even know your last name, I just … Forget it, it's fine, no hard feelings I-"

"Soph, stop." interrupted Sian, trying her best to keep a straight face as she cut off Sophie's ramblings. "I would love to go for a drink with you."

Sophie's face suddenly transformed, a beaming smile quickly spreading across her lips, "Really?"

"Really." chuckled Sian, "But right now … I'm afraid I have to get going cause I have another job to do."

Sophie couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Sian had to leave so early, and tried quickly to hide her frown as the blonde bent down and picked up the tools that were scattered around the shower cubicle, throwing them in no particular order in to the tool box.

"Don't worry." stated Sian, standing back up and stepping towards Sophie, "It's not another shower."

Despite herself Sophie couldn't hold in a laugh as Sian winked at her.

"Here." Sian dug her hand in to her jeans pocket and pulled out a card, "You should call me and we'll go out some time."

"I'd like that." said Sophie, taking the card from Sian and placing it straight in to her own pocket.

They walked down the staircase in silence, Sophie opening the front door and stepping to one side to let Sian past.

"Don't keep me waiting too long for that call eh?" said Sian, flashing Sophie a cheeky grin as she stepped out of the door on to the front path.

"I'll try not to." giggled Sophie, leaning against the front door and watching as the blonde began to walk away.

"Oh and Soph?" Sian turned at the bottom of the path to face the brunette, "It's Powers."

Sophie scrunched up her face, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion causing Sian to let out a small chuckle.

"My last name. It's Powers." continued Sian.

Sophie grinned back, "If I'd known that earlier I would have found you even more attractive."

Sian shook her head and returned the grin, "I look forward to that charm of yours when you take me for a drink."

The blonde turned and began her descent down the front path again, raising her hand in the air and waving quickly at Sophie who was watching her from the door way, "Stop staring at my arse Webster."


End file.
